


Mermaid's Meal

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Mermaid AU Leon, Vore, again.... sighs, mermaid au, this time.... its not a joke. . . .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Raihan had been young, he had always been interested in the most mysterious things ever. From the fables to the mythical pokemon to stories about mermaids, he always wanted to learn more about the tales. Therefore, after retiring from the gym, he sets out to find the fabled mermaid everyone speaks about. He finds the mermaid but at what cost?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, dnkb, kbdn - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Mermaid's Meal

Ever since Raihan had been young, he had always been interested in the most mysterious things ever. From the fables to the mythical pokemon to stories about mermaids, he always wanted to learn more about the tales. He had been aspiring to become a pokemon professor though people told him that his battling skills were far too amazing and that he should become a gym leader. Therefore, he did. Raihan had taken the title of the dragon-type gym leader in Galar, keeping his place for over many years. However, when he hit the prime age of thirty, he retired from the gym and handed it down to someone who he had trained. He was sick of being a gym leader. Though he enjoyed the fame, the fans, and the constant likes on his pokegram, he was tired of being pent up. He wanted to explore the unknown. He wanted to visit places no one had ever been before. Therefore, in his prime age of thirty, he decided to sail the seas with his team. But why?

During his time as a gym leader, Raihan was constantly hearing tales of a mermaid. He had always heard of Opal speak about a mythical pokemon in the oceans, roaming about. She had spoke about how her husband had gone out to sea and never returned. She had then mentioned seeing a pokemon in her dreams with a lovely lilac tail, shimmering as bright as scales. But sometimes, Opal was a little bit of a crazy coot. Kabu spoke of the same creature when he had moved to Galar. Raihan thought it was a little odd for two different people to mention the same thing. But Kabu’s story was a little different. Everyone else aboard his boat hadn’t seen the lovely purple tail splash out of the water but he had. Even Milo and Nessa spoke of such fables. Raihan had always wondered what kind of pokemon had been lurking about.

At the beginning of his adventure, things were fairly exciting. Seeing new lands, discovering new pokemon, and growing with his team was rather thrilling. However, after a few years on the sea, Raihan felt like he was never going to find anything. He didn’t think he was going to find anything he wanted to find. He just wanted to find the mythical pokemon everyone spoke about in Galar. Perhaps everyone was just crazy in Galar.. or maybe he wasn’t looking hard enough.

. . .

Raihan sat down on the main deck, looking toward his Flygon who looked at him. He tiredly smiled at the pokemon and eventually laid onto his back. “I know, buddy. It’s boring out here but we’ll be heading ashore soon. We’ll check out the next island we come to and see if we can find something good to eat there. I suppose i’ll be cooking up something good for us tonight, yeah? How do you feel about curry and magikarp?”

Flygon happily cooed in response, smiling at his trainer.

“I think the same, buddy. I’ll check on the others and see what they’d like tonight as well. We’ll soon be docking,” he murmured gently. After getting up, he had decided to check out his other pokemon. However, when he felt his ship rock, he let out a soft gasp and his bright blue eyes widened. The man looked a little worried when he leaned over the edge of the boat, trying to see if he could see anything. There was no way the wind had rocked his boat that much! With curiosity swarming in his mind, Raihan tried to see what he could find in the water below him. A pair of glowing eyes stared at him and immediately, the man fell onto his rear with a scream. There was no way he had saw what he thought he did! Raihan immediately got up, ushering his pokemon aside. He wanted to protect them after all.

As the water began to waver, a figure had appeared before the boat. The most beautiful creature Raihan had saw. With scales glittering a lovely shade of purple, Raihan couldn’t stop staring into the creature’s lovely golden eyes. He noticed a large tail fin peer out of the water. Frilly and pretty, he thought. He shakily breathed and stepped back, fumbling for his phone. Fuck- had he dropped it? Turning back to stare at the creature.

“Are you..”

“You’re a human,” the creature chimed in with wide golden eyes. Then, it looked toward the pokemon. “And… those things.”

“These? They’re my team- my pokemon! What are you?”

“Me? I’m Leon,” the creature chimed in, lowering himself to be eye level with the boat. After all, the human in the boat had no weapons from what he had saw. Therefore, he stuck around for a bit.

“No- not your name- what species are you?”

“Species? Uuuh… mermaid?” he chimed in with a curious murmur. His frills aside his face gently twitched with curiosity as he stared at the human and the pokemon. While the pokemon were fearfully staring at him, he had only continued to watch the human with intent. Then, he curiously reached a large webbed hand forward. His claw stretched out, carefully lifting up Raihan’s head.

Not only could Raihan feel himself growing more excited but more curious as well. His hand rest atop the claw of the mermaid and he bit his lip. He had so many questions to ask! His icy blue eyes were full of curious intent. Rahan took a moment to conjure up a few questions before starting to spout them out to the mermaid.

“How old are you? How long can mermaids live? Is it true you have magical abilities?”

Leon pulled back with a pout. “That’s not nice to ask..” he murmured.

“Sorry- I just- I’ve been looking for you for so long! So many years!”

“You’ve been looking for me?” Leon asked and winced. “Why? So you can torture me? I’m not interested. You humans have always been trying to get so much from me but i’ve had enough of it,” Leon scoffed. As he reached aboard the boat once again, he tried grabbing at Raihan. However, Raihan had rolled over and stared up toward Leon.

“Waitwaitwait- it’s okay- I don’t want to hurt you! I’ve been trying to discover if the myths were real or not!” Raihan cried out as he stood, trying to avoid Leon’s claws. One touch from those claws and he’d have a nasty gash! The thought made him cringe of course. Thus, the man tried his best to avoid the other.

As Leon stared at Raihan, he puffed out his cheeks and snorted. 

“I don’t believe you. Plus- you know now. You don’t have to tell anyone that I'm real. No one will ever know,” he murmured. Leon finally plucked Raihan off of the ship, looking at him with an intent look. He leaned forward to sniff the other, seeming quite pleased with his scent.

Raihan winced at he felt the hot breath against his skin. He bit his lip, starting to struggle in Leon’s claws. He whimpered pitifully, looking at the other with pleading eyes. “Please no- I won’t hurt you. Leon, was it- yeah- I won’t hurt you!”

However, Leon shook his head. He glanced onto the boat at the protesting pokemon before he hummed. 

“Your friends can come with you though. I think you’d like that?”

“Wait- what?” Raihan looked confused. However, he understood what Leon meant when he saw the mermaid open his mouth. A maw full of spiky teeth. Meant for grinding meat and crushing bones. Panic was finally setting in as he began to thrash around, crying out for his pokemon’s help.

It was too late for Raihan. Leon had tilted his head back and dropped his prey into his mouth. Letting Raihan settle onto his tongue for a moment, he kept his head tilted back before swallowing. Rubbing the small bulge in his throat to help ease Raihan down, he turned toward the ship. What would be wrong with eating a few pokemon? 

As Leon picked up the ship, he looked at the pokemon and smiled lightly. With his tongue grazing over the ship, he plucked off the pokemon as best as he could. The last pokemon he had got the chance to gobble up was Flygon, who he had lightly swallowed afterward. 

“Though… maybe that was a cute human. Mmm.. maybe you might get a second chance, you hear that? No ship or communication devices to help you get back, either. I know how sly humans are,” Leon laughed. Nonetheless, he dove into the ocean afterward, deciding to swim back to his own territory.

Listening to the churns and growls of Leon’s gut, Raihan winced pitifully and he started to thrash around with his pokemon. All of their efforts were futile and Raihan hated it. Every bit of it. Squirming around a bit, he whimpered a little louder and furrowed his brows. So… he had just became the meal of a mermaid.

But at least that mermaid was hot.


End file.
